O Pirata e seu Marujo
by feeh- sama
Summary: "Áustria estava lendo uma carta em uma noite serena, uma carta das viagens inglesas e suas aventuras, e começou a ler e a se interessar pelo conteúdo muitíssimo diferente do que já havia lido sobre aquela época. Algo que acendia sua pequena paixão por certo pirata loiro de olhos verdes." Pirata!Inglaterra x Austria- EngAus - Lemon


Áustria estava lendo uma carta em uma noite serena uma carta das viagens inglesas e suas aventuras, este começou a ler e a se interessar pelo o conteúdo muitíssimo diferente do que já havia lido sobre aquela época. Algo que acendia sua pequena paixão por certo pirata loiro de olhos verdes.

"_Foi naquela noite, cheia de turbulências no mar, que eu não sabia o que fazer. Estava ali com meus marujos em busca das tão sonhadas de terras, mesmo assim nem da Europa direito havíamos saído. O melhor que fiz foi ir para o meu quarto deitar a cabeça no meu travesseiro e refletir no que fazer. Nada muito alem de um marujo __entrar no meu quarto e me interromper. A que raiva que meu deu naquele momento... Era simplesmente um saco pensar em tudo e aguentar gente fraca. Reagi com um castigo quase que imediatamente, com a barulheira lá fora ninguém escutaria mesmo. O Joguei na cama e pegue o chicote..."._

O austríaco corou ao ler aquele, não sabia o porquê era algo comum naquela época. Mesmo assim, seus instintos diziam o quão interessante seria ler aquele relato.

"Ordenei que o mesmo ficasse nu diante de mim, para assusta-lo chicoteie o chão"...

Naquele minuto o germânico entrou no próprio mundo de fantasias, despiu-se com o inglês ordenará na carta. Em sua mente, Agora ele era o marujo e o Kirkland seu mestre...

Após ficar nu aquele pobre marujo sentiu a primeira chicotada.

- Ah, por favor... Não faça isso! – disse o austríaco olhando por cima dos ombros aquela figura _explicitamente irritada._

- O que acha que eu sou em? Um retardado qualquer convocado para comandar o navio? Sou seu capitão. Tenha respeito – furioso, o loiro acaba por bater diversas vezes no outro.

- É você que manda! Eu vou te obedecer... – Roderich dizia em tons de gemido.

A excitação tomou conta de Arthur, a vontade de beijar aquele marujo foi intensa, porem não podia fazer aquilo do anda. Apenas para reprimir as próprias vontades, aproximou-se e deu um tapa no rosto do mesmo e em seguida segurou firme, fazendo o óculos do moreno cair.

- Diga! Diga novamente que é que manda aqui! – ordenou o pirata.

- Você. É você que manda! – disse em um gemido de dor.

Ah... Gemidos dolorosos, uma expressão avermelha e frágil, aquela situação deixava-os excitados.

- Fique de bruços! –ordenou com um sorriso malicioso.

As nádegas do austríaco ficaram bem empinadas, logo o mesmo pode sentir a chicotada forte varias e varias vezes. Excitação transbordava daquela situação, o Kirkland estava pendendo o controle de seus atos.

Sem ao menos perceber o austríaco reagia aquilo cheio de prazer, sua excitação estava começando a ficar cada vez mais enrijecida e o loiro observou aquilo com um sorriso malicioso. Quando deu por si, estava arrancando as próprias roupas no intuito de avançar sobre o outro.

- Ca-Capitão... – falou em um sussurro olhando por cima do ombro o outro se aproximar.

- Quer isso? – começou a roçar a excitação nas nádegas do Edelstein. Como resposta sentiu um pequeno rebolar e um sorriso provocador, mas frustrado com apenas aquilo, pegou-o pelos cabelos e falou autoritariamente. – Fala que me quer cadela.

- Capitão... Eu quero o senhor. – acabou por soltar alguns gemidos.

Sem ao menos pensar se o outro era virgem ou não, o invadiu sem piedade, bateu em nas coxas grossas, roliças e gostosas do mesmo. Perdendo totalmente o controle da situação.

Eram estocadas fortes, gemidos berrantes como se ninguém do navio pudessem ouvi-los. Pedidos de piedade? Que nada. O marujo safado apenas implorava para seu Capitão continuar aquele castigo de que tanto gostava.

Fundo. Roderich começou a sentir o inglês ir fundo em seu interior, aquilo fazia o mesmo estremecer, Arthur já ficar mais irritado com aquilo, o navio se mexia e agora o austríaco tremia? Ah, foi o cumulo, o loiro debruçou-se sobre o outro jogando todo seu peso sobre o amante e o prendendo a cama.

O Edelstein começar a gemer com um pouco de dor, afinal o Kirkland mordia seu pescoço e apertava-o às vezes, mas nada que apagasse aquele imenso prazer provados pelos movimentos intenso dele.

- Capitão... Eu vou gozar. – o mesmo gaguejava anunciando seu ápice.

Sem da importância para o que o outro falava, o inglês continuou os movimentos frenéticos, tapas, chupões e arranhões.

O austríaco acabou por sentir alguém lhe abraçando, as mãos desta pessoa desceram pelo abdômen do mesmo até chegar ao seu membro.

- Arthur... – o Edelstein balbuciou o nome do mesmo encarando aquelas esmeraldas e o sorriso malicioso.

- Que feio... Mexendo nas minhas coisas. – ele balançou a cabeça em um ato de reprovação enquanto as próprias mãos acariciavam intensamente a excitação do outro.

- Eu... - Ele foi interrompido por um beijo do Kirkland e logo chegou ao ápice.

O inglês logo ficou de frente para o outro, levando a mão melada aos lábios, lambendo de leve os dedos.

- Hum... Então, vai querer ser meu marujo... – este se aproximou de maneira brusca. – Na minha próxima "viajem" meu "navio" já está pronto.

- Sim! Eu quero. – Roderich pulo nos braços do outro de uma maneira desesperada.

Daquele dia em diante, bem provável que o austríaco vivia as próprias aventuras com seu pirata.


End file.
